Atlantis Planet/Trivia
It was originally announced that Christopher Lee was cast in the film as "The Man of the Forest". However, the character was removed from the story during early production. * Alexander Gould (Bambi) was also the original voice of Nemo in Finding Nemo (2003). * When Ronald gets sea sick, his line: "Rag-tail Cats. Why does everyone have a Rag-tail. I can't even pet 'em", was ad-libbed by Pete Dickson. * The film includes ideas meant for Bambi (1942) which were ultimately cut. * The film features references from Disney's previous films: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), and Treasure Planet (2002). Both films were directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise (Atlantis), and Ron Clements and John Musker (Treasure Planet). ** The supernova (Treasure Planet) ** The battle and escape from the Leviathan (Atlantis: The Lost Empire). * Channing Tatum, Matt Damon, Jim Sturgess, Elijah Wood, Freddie Highmore and Justin Timberlake were consisted for the role of Ronald. They all passed on the role as they were busy with other stuff. * The directors and producers were displeased with the fact that they had to use recycled footage from their previous Disney films in order to reduce the budget. * The film was released in 2005 alongside Disney's first fully computer animated film, Chicken Little. It was the second year Disney released two animated films, the first was 2002. * Hayden Panettiere was considered for the role of Kika. Panettiere was the voice of Dot in A Bug's Life. * Captain Amelia was supposed to be a supporting character, but due to her popularity, the directors added her to the main cast. Also, Helga and Audrey were originally going to have small roles, but the directors added her to the main cast as well. They had large roles in the movie. * Two actors, Jim Varney and Florence Stanley, who voiced Cookie and Packard, passed away before the film's production began. Betty White and Blake Clark did the voice of both characters. * Helga and Audrey interact with each other in the film. However, Claudia Christian and Jacqueline Obradors, recorded their dialogue together. Christian and Obradors said "their friendship was so tough and beautiful". * In German versions of the film, Claudia Christian, did the voice of Helga in English versions, voiced her in a German version. Jacqueline Obradors, who voiced Audrey, voiced her in a Spanish, Mexican and Espanol versions of the film. In the Italian version, Don Novello also provides the voice of Vinny. * Claudia Christian, who voiced Helga, quoted films including Babylon 5. * A video game series was supposed to published by Disney Interactive. The series would have been released on sixth (PS2, Xbox and GameCube) to seventh (PS3, Xbox 360 and Wii) and eighth generation consoles (PS4, Xbox One and Wii U). However, due to the film's under performance, the video game series was cancelled. * The priest that Helga and Sweet got married at the end of the film is the same priest from The Little Mermaid (1989). * The friendship between Ronald and Bambi was told by the directors and producers when they said was "touching" and "heartwarming", they ensured that Ronald and Bambi would remain friends until they're older. * Helga's backstory was revealed. Also, Captain Amelia's backstory was revealed as well. * At one point, where Helga, Audrey, Faline, and Ronno cutting the chains off the balloon, Ronno says to Sweet; "I thought you said this thing could cut through a femur in twenty-eight seconds!". This is the same line Audrey said in Atlantis: The Lost Empire. * Helga give birth to five children is the same hospital from Milo's Return. * During Sweet and Helga's wedding, Captain Amelia, Preston Whitmore and Ronno are present. Category:Atlantis Category:Trivia